The present invention relates to automobile seat adjustment systems and, more particularly, in an automobile seat mounted for movement by an electric motor connected between a battery and ground, to the improved control system for the motor comprising, a power transistor connected in series with the motor; digital logic means connected for controlling the power transistor; switch means operably connected for inputting direction control requests for the motor to the digital logic means; and, tachometer means driven by the motor and having an output connected to the digital logic means for indicating when the motor is moving.
Early automobile seats were fixed as to their position and the driver adapted his posture for the seat. Later, the seats were improved by mounting them on spring-biased tracks so that the seat could be slid forward and backward to provide some adaptability for different sized drivers. A later innovation was the providing of various reclining positions to the seat back, again under mechanical control. Subsequently, some manufacturers added mechanical lumbar support adjustability.
In parallel to the above-described improvements to automobile seat positional adjustability, the accomplishment of such features through switch-operated electrical or hydraulic actuators was introduced in higher-priced automobiles. By closing a switch, a particular aspect of the seat position could be adjusted. Typically, each feature had a bi-directional switch for moving the seat's position in opposite directions. For example, one switch was used for moving the seat forward and backward, one switch for raising and lowering the seat, etc. If drivers changed, the entire seat positioning sequence had to be repeated; that is, each new driver had to maneuver the various buttons and/or mechanical levers to try to reposition the seat as most comfortable for him or her. Repeatability was a catch as catch can accomplishment as no memory was provided.
A very recent introduction in the field of automobile seat positional control systems is the introduction of position with memory associated with a plurality of drivers. In some high-priced automobiles, each driver can set his or her desired seat positions and have them automatically repositioned upon entry to the automobile and commanding the seat control system to do so.
One aspect of seat adjustability that is of recent introduction is the inclusion of pneumatic bladders within the seat structure to change the seat contours in addition to the prior positional adjustability through the use of motors. Thus, by inflating or deflating bladders, a driver can change the amount of support provided in the lumbar area, lateral rib support, thigh lateral support, and thigh vertical support, etc. Unfortunately, the prior art has yet to accomplish a usable bladder system with a memory associated therewith. Thus, the recent high-priced automobile seat systems with driver memory do not include those aspect of seat conformation customization which require bladders.
Additionally, the prior art in seat control systems is large, cumbersome, overburdened with controls, and, in general, lacks adequate safety provisions to protect the driving mechanisms and even the passengers from damage in the event of component failure.
Wherefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a digital control system for controlling all aspects of an automobile seat's conformation and positioning in a manner which is simple, inexpensive, safe for occupants and components, and which provides full driver memory reconfiguration.
Additional objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the drawing figures which accompany it.